Do You Trust Me?
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Post 7x18. This time around, it's Callen asking Anna Kolcheck, "do you trust me?"
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Not a one shot (although I intended it to be) but I have some plot bunnies working inside my head. I like Anna. I think she's a good match for Callen so I'm going to go through the door that the writers left us in 7x18.

* * *

Callen had some thoughts about Anna and the whole case with her working for Hetty. He didn't vocalize them to anyone, but he had some thoughts about it. He went back and forth between thinking Anna Kolchek could be a valuable asset to their Special Ops team or if she was just a first class pain in the ass and flightrisk.

He also had some thoughts about his conversation with Owen Granger about Anna. Granger had been at the Agency when Callen was also with them and he had witnessed Callen's more infamous Lone Wolf moment, which happened in Russia. Granger didn't say the words of Operation Blue but Callen knew he was thinking about it. He owed his ass to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on that op. From what Callen had seen of Anna, he was surprised the CIA hadn't scooped her up. But, then again, she was probably a little too hot to get on their payroll, being the daughter of an ex KGB officer.

Callen had actually been sleeping when he felt his phone vibrate and then ring. He expected it to be an alert from Ops, Eric or Hetty. Anna Kolcheck was neither of them. She was calling from a burn phone but Callen knew how many people had his number and it wasn't many. "I'm still debating whether you are worth answering this phone call for."

Anna almost sounded desperate. "I'm in trouble."

"You're always in trouble," he retorted.

She sighed softly. "Not like that. I'm sick, Callen. And it's not good."

Callen decided that for her to be calling him at that hour, it was probably serious. If it wasn't, he might just kill her and have Sam help hiim. "Where are you?"

"Hotel off of Pico in Santa Monica. Room 204." She hung up the phone.

Callen mulled over whether he should go or not. Anna was a pain in the ass but she had skills. She just used those skills to drive Callen nuts. Still debating, he pulled on jeans and a tshirt and grabbed his wallet. Standing by the front door, he shook his head but walked to his car.

By the time, Callen had gotten to the hotel door, Anna had progressively gotten worse. She could barely stand to open the door. "I'm glad you came."

"Okay, let's sit down for a minute," Callen said, guiding her to the bed. "Anna, you need to go to the emergency."

She shook her head. "No hospital. No."

He rose his eyebrows. "Right now, I don't think you have a choice. You probably have a staph infection from your bullet wound."

Anna tried rolling her eyes, but her head slumped against Callen's chest. "No hospital."

Deciding that Anna really did need to go to the hospital, he practically carried her into the car and to the nearest hospital. By the time he got her into the ER, she was fading in and out of consciousness. The ER nurses took her back quickly and he followed.

The doctor was there in an instant, barking out orders to the nurses. "Are you her boyfriend?" He asked Callen.

Callen decided to go along with it. "Yeah, I guess. She was shot today but it was stitched up by a paramedic."

"Is she a police officer?" the doctor asked.

Another lie. "Yes."

"Sir, your girlfriend is sick. Really sick. Is there any other medical history I should know about? Other bullet wounds?"

That was when Callen realized he didn't know all that much about Arkady's daughter. "She had a head wound from today. She was beaten. Other than that, I don't know."

The emergency room doctor looked at him, disapprovingly. "I thought you said you were her boyfriend?"

"We just started dating. But she had been previously stabbed in her lower abdomen. She almost died," Callen made up that last statement but he had seen the scar from when she had changed shirts in front of him.

"Well you got here just in time," the doctor turned to a nurse and started giving more orders.

Callen stood at the end of the room and noticed how weak and pale Anna looked on the bed. She wasn't lying when she said she was sick and Callen felt bad for doubting her. He debated who he was going to call next- Arkady or Hetty. He ultimately decided, nobody. No one would know of how sick she was. She wanted to be a Lone Wolf so Callen decided to respect her wishes.

Meanwhile, the doctor stood at the desk in the center of the emergency room, looking at her file. It was thin. But how was this girl alive right now? He raised his head to look at the girl's boyfriend. The girl was a lot more sick than anyone had realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Callen was leaning against the wall when the emergency doctor came in, alongside two other doctors. "Dr. Mae Vista and Dr. Ben Rollins," the ER doctor said. "They're going to save your girlfriend."

"We just got results in. It's bacterial meningitis," Dr. Vista explained. "Has she had any travel lately?"

Okay, this lie of his, was coming back to bite him in the ass. "Yeah. Russia, London, she was in Canada last month."

Dr. Vista and Dr. Rollins shared a look. "Any travel to Africa?"

Callen thought of the only country that a white, blonde lady may possibly travel to in Africa. "South Africa."

Dr. Rollins nodded. "Okay, that may help with determining the strain of meningitis. We are going to do a spinal tap."

"You're going to need to leave," the ER doctor said. "There is a waiting room, just outside the doors, to the left. After, someone will come get you and she will be admitted."

Callen just nodded and followed the directions. Who was on the other side, surprised him. Hetty, because she knew everything, could be a reasonable guess. CIA Officer Vostanik Sabatino was not one of the guesses he would make. "What is the CIA doing here?" He asked.

"Good to see you too Callen," Sabatino replied, ignoring Callen's non greeting.

Callen scratched his head. "What did I do this time?"

Sabatino shrugged. "Not you."

"You do know Anastasia Kolcheck is an American citizen," Callen raised his eyebrows. The CIA was not permitted to act within the domestic borders of the United States.

Sabatino rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, looking around to make sure no one was really paying attention to the two men. "I know what citizenships Anna has. I'm fully aware of that."

"What's the CIA's interest in Anna?"

"We did help you break out her father out of a Russian prison."

"Because we were there to rescue one of yours!"

Sabatino laughed. "You know she's former Chicago PD?"

Callen gave him an odd look. "Yeah, I know. Homicide detective. Why?"

"And you know she used to work for us?"

"Us, as in the CIA?"

Sabatino nodded and Callen looked at him. "You had an ex-KGB officer's daughter on your payroll? More importantly, Arkady Kolcheck's daughter?" Oh boy. This was going to get interesting. Callen would not have thought of Anna working for the CIA, ever.

The CIA officer shrugged. "Think of it, more as an independent contractor. She called me tonight. Told me she was in trouble. Went to the hotel room, she wasn't there so I started looking. Led me here."

"What do you want with Anna? Is she still working for you?"

Sabatino ignored the first question. "She's not working for us right now."

It was Hetty who finally appeared and tried to make some sense of why Sabatino would be in a Los Angeles area hospital, wanting to talk to an American citizen. "Mr. Callen, I do believe I have the answers for why Officer Sabatino may want to talk to Anna."

"Just a professional courtesy, Hetty," Sabatino argued.

Hetty narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure," she said, in a tone of voice that said she wasn't to be argued with. "Anna Kolcheck has been doing some side work for me."

"Sub-Saharan Africa been a place she's been to recently?" Callen asked. He got no response, so he elaborated. "Doctor's asked."

Hetty nodded. "Ah. Yes, she flew out of Johannesburg, about two weeks ago, and went to London, where she met up with Arkady and then back to Los Angeles." Well, at least Callen had guessed South Africa right.

"That doesn't explain why she was doing some saber tooth rattling there," Sabatino said.

"You didn't say where in Africa she was," Callen pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Callen. Where is Ms. Kolcheck and how is she doing?"

"Took her back for some tests."

Hetty sighed. "Well, I need to talk to her."

Dr. Vista came up behind the group. "You're going to have to wait on that."

 **AN: Any ideas on what Anna was up to in South Africa? Any suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
